Stolen
by B.RedBlade
Summary: Sequel to 'Stealing'. Mr. Ootori isn't happy about his son's relationship with a certain thief. What lengths is he willing to go to to keep the couple apart?
1. Chapter 1

A note to readers: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. Kay is my OC. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'STEALING' THIS WILL MAKE VERY LITTLE SENSE. I also don't own Batman, but I'm using the name Harley for another OC.

* * *

After almost a year together, Kyoya figured he knew his girlfriend pretty well. He knew she loved sour candy, reading, the sound of the rain, and creepy stories. Her favorite food was Italian, and she wore dark blue all the time, even though her favorite color was green.

She also preferred to pay for things herself, and felt awkward when Kyoya tried to give her gifts. This was why Kyoya was having so much trouble trying to work out the last detail of her birthday. Tomorrow. How would he give the present to her? She would never accept…

Kyoya was so deep in thought; he didn't realize Kay sat next to him on the couch and until she placed a hand on his. "Kyoya?" she asked, "Are you alright? Do you need something for a headache?"

Kyoya shook his head and smiled at her, "Just thinking," he said, "How was the movie with Harley?"

Kay scrunched up her nose. "Ryan and I had to move because she was making out with Hikaru. You'd think after a while those two would tone it down."

Kyoya tried not to laugh. While Harley had no problem with public displays of affection, he and Kay both found them embarrassing and annoying. Sure, they shared kisses in private, but the most they ever did outside closed doors was hold hands. Kay was usually more distressed than he was by the couples who kissed in public. Kyoya couldn't really get too upset; sometimes he had trouble not kissing his girlfriend, too.

"How was the movie itself?" he asked.

Kay grew very animated as she described the film. Kyoya liked to watch her tell stories. Her face lit up and she talked with her hands. It obviously made her happy.

After she was finished, Kyoya asked, "So everyone died?"

Kay dropped her hands, stared at him a moment, then laughed. "That about sums it up."

Kay grabbed a book from the coffee table and began to read while Kyoya worked. Kyoya wasn't satisfied, and he tugged her into his side. Kay shifted to get comfortable, and they spent two hours in peaceful silence.

For Kyoya, life usually consisted of charming conversation and polite smiles, but with Kay, he wasn't required to put up a front. He could talk if he wanted, and she would listen, or vice versa, but if he wanted quiet, she had absolutely no objection. She knew when he wanted to be alone or wanted company, his favorite topics of conversation, and enough about his work to be engaging.

All and all, Kay was one of his best friends. Which was why her birthday had to be perfect.

When Harley walked in and dropped her purse on the table, she wasn't surprised to see Kay and Kyoya cuddled on the couch. Kyoya had taken to hanging around the apartment, as that's where Kay usually was. Harley cleared her throat, startling them both. Kay straightened up, embarrassed, and Kyoya checked his watch. "I'd better go," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He kissed her, and she nodded.

After he left, Harley began, ""At your wedding, I expect to be the maid of honor, and I am giving a speech about how I got you two together." Artemis wandered out of Kay's room at this point and sat beside Harley, making it look to Kay as if both girls were against her in the conversation.

"We aren't getting married," Kay blushed, "And you didn't get us together!"

"You're planning on _not _getting married?"

Based on her tone, Kay knew exactly what she was thinking, and threw a pillow at her.

"You didn't have anything to do with us getting together!"

Harley raised an eyebrow, "Really? Who picked out your clothes, fixed your makeup, forced you into a haunted house, and made you watch the scary movies?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "Fine. _If_ I marry Kyoya, and keep in mind, that's a big _if_, then you get to be the maid of honor and take the credit."

"Yes!" Harley celebrated like she'd just won a thousand dollars. Artemis hopped up and wagged her tail.

Kay raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because," Harley winked, "I'm gonna hold you to that promise!"

It was Friday, and Kay was planning on going to bed early, but Harley would have none of it, and kept her up until midnight, throwing her favorite video games into the console until she could barely lift the controller.

Kay finally saluted Harley and stumbled to bed, falling asleep in her clothes.

The next morning, Harley poked her head in the door, waaaay to cheery for nine in the morning on a Saturday. "Wake up, birthday girl!" she squealed, "you have cake for breakfast, and then we meet the boys at the mall!"

Kay glared at her, then changed into socially acceptable attire (jeans and a comfy t-shirt), and choked down a slice of cake that Harley practically force-fed her. Amazingly, they made it to the mall by ten.

Ryan, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all waiting by a shoe store. Ryan hugged her and handed her a wrapped gift. It was a black choker necklace with a single blue rhinestone. Kay put it on immediately. She loved it. Hikaru kissed Harley on the cheek and Kaoru threw his arm around Ryan. "Where's Kyoya?" Kay asked.

Harley's eyes fell, "He's not coming. His father threw some emergency stuff at him last minute. He said it would take all day."

Kay was incredibly disappointed, but she refused to show it. If he had work, she wasn't going to pull him away for something as silly as a birthday. "Doesn't matter," she said, "we can still have fun. To the book store!"

Harley cheered and the twins groaned.

After several hours of the book store, Harley dragged Kay to a clothing store. "Please!" Harley begged, "Just let me buy you one special dress for your birthday! I'll even let you pick!"

Kay browsed the racks for hours with Harley, and eventually the boys left to go get dinner. Kay finally found a dress. Something about it just…made her stop. It was sapphire blue, with a skirt adorned with black calligraphy. The writing started at the left hip and spread out into the bottom, forming a water-fall of black. The characters said things like, 'Hope','Dream', and 'Love'. The top of the dress was like a blue corset, shot through with black lace.

Kay tried it on, and Harley stared at it a minute. She then nodded, as if her work was complete for the day, and said, "That's the one."

Kay rolled her eyes, and let Harley purchase the dress.

They met the boys at the car, and made it home at about ten. Harley took the dress out of the trunk, and ignored Kay's protest.

When Kay tried to pick up a video-game controller, Harley shooed her away. "Get some sleep!" she hissed, "You had a long birthday."

Kay hugged Harley, thanked her, and changed.

Kay went to bed grudgingly, but fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

There was a knock on the front door at three in the morning.

Kay stayed in bed, praying she'd imagined it, but it happened again. She groaned, because she knew Harley wouldn't get it, before she rolled out of bed (literally), and made her way to the door. She checked the peep-hole.

It was Kyoya.

_The hell…_? Kay opened the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked.

Kyoya nodded. He didn't look sleepy at all. In fact, he looked rather excited. "Three ten," he said, "Go get dressed and come back here- I have a surprise for you."

Kay began back to her room, and Kyoya said, "Don't go back to sleep; I promise you're not dreaming."

Kay motioned with her hand to say she understood, and changed into comfy jeans and a soft t-shirt. She walked back out to him and said, "Before you even begin to complain about my attire, please do keep in mind that it is three in the morning and even Harley knows better than to wake me this early."

Kyoya embraced her and kissed her forehead, "You look great," he said. "Let's go."

He pulled her out the door, pausing only to grab the packed green suitcase resting by it. Kay's sleep-deprived brain was too foggy to work out how her suitcase got there.


	2. Chapter 2

A note to readers: So, this one's really long (school is very busy). So I figured this would (hopefully) count for not updating for a while. I've also never been to this place (yet :) so I apologize if I got the geography really wrong.

* * *

Kay wavered in and out of a fog of consciousness after she left. There was some time spent in a limo, then a _lot_ of time spent in a plane, then some more time spent in a car that Hotta was driving. After Kay woke up for the fifth time, her muscles were aching, and the windows of whatever room they were in were dark. Her head was on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya was stroking her hair.

She sat up slowly, stretched and said, "Should I even bother to ask where we are now?"

Kyoya smiled and stood. Kay followed suit. He led her to the door, and stepped behind her. When he tried to cover her eyes, she backed up, startled, and stared at him. "Don't you trust me?" he asked, with the same easy smile.

Kay reluctantly let him cover her eyes and felt the air change from pleasant to chilly. They were outside. The sound of wind was evident.

Kyoya led her about a dozen feet, and then stopped. He removed his hands and whispered, "Happy Birthday."

Kay was staring at the most amazing view of New York City she'd ever seen. It was a clear night, and the lights from the city lit up the buildings like it was day. Skyscrapers interlaced with roads over a shining body of water. They were on a ship, viewing the skyline from the deck.

Kay had to lean against Kyoya for support. This was absolutely beautiful.

"What do you think?" Kyoya asked.

Kay turned to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "It's amazing. How did you…?"

"Travel becomes much easier when you have a private plane," he smiled.

"How long are we here?" she asked.

"For the next three days. School has a holiday. Harley packed your suitcase for you."

"Kyoya this is absolutely incredible," she said, turning her attention back to the sight. She then punched Kyoya in the shoulder.

"What did I do?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?!"

"Because you wouldn't agree to come." He said, leaning next to her on the railing.

Kay said nothing, because it was true. "All I got you was a lousy scrapbook," Kay muttered.

Kyoya's arms were immediately around her, and he tilted her head back to kiss her lips. "Your gift was wonderful. I just wanted to return the favor."

Kay stared at the amazing view, and Kyoya held her. They stayed like that, in their peaceful little world, until the ship docked and Hotta drove them to a hotel. Kay wasn't sure how, but she was exhausted again.

"Jet lag," Kyoya explained when he saw her yawn. She smiled at him drowsily and followed him into the elevator.

They had connecting rooms, but Kay couldn't be bothered to explore his. She plopped her suitcase on the bed and zipped it open.

Stuck to the top of the pile was a note in Harley's purple script:

_Hi Red!_

_I'm not sure, how, but I managed to keep a secret! Yay for me! I packed you all of those adorable clothes that I know you love, the blue dress I got you, and makeup. Don't you dare touch your hair, unless you're washing it! If it comes back any shorter, I've warned Kyoya I will give the password to his laptop to the twins._

_Even though it's your birthday, I expect a souvenir. Multiple ones shall be accepted for the most amazing friend ever. __J__ You really have a terrific boyfriend. Be grateful!_

_I'll be emailing/face chatting you on the laptop tucked in the bottom of this bag. Kyoya told me the hotel has free wifi, so I expect a full report at least once a day!_

_-Enjoy your trip buddy!_

_Harley_

_PS: At least give the clothes a chance._

Kay examined the outfits Harley packed her, and rolled her eyes. Harley didn't pick anything too revealing, but they mostly consisted of skirts and dress tops. There was a pack of make-up tucked in with the toiletries, and a pair of heeled boots neatly placed on the bottom of the bag. Gym shoes were thrown haphazardly on top, as if on an after-thought. Thank god.

After a bit of searching, she found sleep-wear. A large, comfy t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Perfect. Kay changed and brushed her teeth. Her hair was tangled after the wind on the boat, so it took a lot of water and a forgiving brush to finally coax it into a neat pony-tail. Just as Kay was smoothing the last few strands back, there was a knock from the door connecting her room to Kyoya's.

"Come in!" Kay called. She smiled at Kyoya in the bathroom mirror.

Kyoya had his blue pajamas on as well. He held out his arms.

Kay laughed and hugged him around his waist. "When did you become so cheesy?" she asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I believe you're having an effect on me, my dear," he said. His words were gentle, and when she looked up, she found he was giving her a smile that always made her blush.

Kyoya didn't smile genuinely often, but Tamaki and Kay could occasionally coax one out of him. Right now, Kyoya was giving Kay the look like she was the only girl in the universe. "I love you," he said.

Kay remained shocked for a total of about five seconds. She then said quietly, "I… I love you, too."

Kyoya smiled and kissed her. It was one of the kisses that made Kay's head spin and left both of them out of breath. Kay buried her face in his chest, and he held her for a long moment. But she was tired.

Kay nudged Kyoya in the direction of the door and said, "You should go to bed."

Kyoya gave her a mischievous look. "What are the odds of me sleeping in here? It's happened before…"

Kay shook her head and put her hands on her hips, "Your own bed, mister."

Kyoya smiled again and kissed her hand, "Don't forget to wake me tomorrow."

"Got it," Kay said, "What time?"

"Whatever time you want," Kyoya said, "It's your birthday. I just ask you don't leave the hotel without me. I want to be with you."

The last part of the sentence was quiet, as if it embarrassed him. He walked to their adjoining door. "Goodnight, Kay," he said.

"Goodnight, Kyoya," she closed it.

* * *

Kay rolled out of bed the next morning still in disbelief. She showered and brushed her hair in a daze. She was really sure her being in New York was a dream. But, after looking out her window and seeing a perfect view of the skyscrapers and ant-like people, she grew incredibly excited. She couldn't wait to start exploring.

Kay reluctantly dressed in a purple skirt and black button-down (because what choice did she have?), and went to wake Kyoya.

It was only nine in the morning, but she really couldn't wait.

Kyoya was dosing on his bed like a statue. His chest barely moved. He was really out. Or maybe not…

Struck with a sudden idea, Kay sat in the bed and placed her hands on his pillow, right by his ears. After a moment, the corners of his mouth began to tug up. He was trying not to smile.

"I knew it!" she swatted his shoulder, "You pretend to be asleep just so I kiss you awake!"

Kyoya's eyes popped open, and his hands snapped up and caught her wrists. Before Kay registered what was going on, she found herself flipped, with Kyoya smiling from above her. "You caught me," he said. His voice was gruff with sleep. He leaned down, still holding her wrists, and kissed her neck. Kay squeaked and shoved his shoulders away. He sat back, releasing her. She faced away from him to fix her hair. He was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"That wasn't funny!" she said, trying to look serious, even though her face was on fire.

Kyoya lauged, "You didn't see it from my point of view."

Kyoya changed in the bathroom, and they headed out.

"Where to first?" he asked.

Kay wanted to see everything; the Statue of Liberty, Grand Central Station, Central Park, the Empire State Building, and every tiny thing she could pause at in between. Kyoya had no problem keeping up with her, although by the fifth landmark he was beginning to see why his girlfriend and his best friend got along so well.

* * *

They got back to the hotel by eight (by some miracle) and Kyoya left her to change for dinner. Kay showered, and put on the pretty blue dress. As much as it pained her to admit it, she occasionally liked to look nice. She tugged on the heeled boots and put on a bit of makeup. She left her hair to dry into curls, but put a bit of conditioner in to keep it from getting too wild.

When Kay opened the door for Kyoya, he smiled at her, "Beautiful as ever," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank Harley," she smiled up at him.

"Nope," he said, kissing the top of her head, "This is all you."

At the restaurant, they were seated almost immediately, and Kay noticed Kyoya kept getting distracted. He would glance around occasionally or glare at something on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked.

"Our waiter has roaming eyes; I don't like it," he said bluntly.

Kay was confused for a moment. Their waiter came back, and kept his eyes trained on Kay as he took their order. He wasn't staring at her face. Kyoya had his arms crossed and was glaring at him as he walked away.

Kay hunched over a bit. "Kyoya, calm down."

"I am perfectly calm," he said, in a cold tone.

"Now you know how I feel all the time," Kay said jokingly.

His eyes snapped to hers, "What?"

She smiled. "You're incredibly handsome. Women notice all the time. If we had a waitress she wouldn't even see I was here. I don't freak out- please do me a courtesy and let it go."

Kyoya softened, and the tension released from his shoulders a bit. "Alright; I'm sorry." He held her hand under the table. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

After dinner, they went to their separate rooms. Kyoya had a movie they could watch together, and Kay said she would be in as soon as she talked to Harley.

Kay opened the laptop and figured out the internet connection quick enough. She checked her email first, and found a high-priority message from Harley.

The subject read 'LOOK AT THIS AS SOON AS YOU CAN!'.

Kay opened it and found a picture. It was of back home, near her's and Harley's apartment. A building just by their old school, in fact. There was a young woman smiling up at a young man. Kay had never seen the boy before. He was grazing his fingers along the girl's cheek. They were close to a point that would be embarrassing to all watching. These two were clearly a couple. That wasn't what Kay was really concerned with, though.

The boy had blond hair and was almost a foot taller than the girl. The look he was giving her was very intimate, like he'd just pulled away from a kiss.

The girl had bright red hair and blue eyes. The girl was Kay.


	3. Chapter 3

A note to readers: short one this time- sorry. Also, I warned this story would be mostly fluff! Don't worry- there _is_ a story line, its just hard to see at the moment. PS: the reviews mean a lot to me guys- thank you so much.

* * *

"After all I've done. After all _he's_ done! How could you be so selfish?!"

"Harley."

"That guy is head over heels for you and you go and do this?!"

"Harley."

"You're practically on a honeymoon and the day you leave I find this on the internet! Do you know what you've done to his reputation?!"

"Harley!"

"I spent hours making you look like a girl! It took me years to get you to wear a dress! All that work, you finally got a guy- a great one, mind you- and you cheat on him with some…some ass!"

"HARLEY!"

"What?!" she finally asked, out of words and steam.

"That isn't me. The picture is probably computer generated. I've never seen that guy before in my life. I need you to ask Ryan to decode if for me- see what was used, and how it was done. Please?"

Harley was quiet. "So you're not cheating on him?" she finally asked.

Kay raised an eyebrow.

Harley raised her hands in surrender, "Fine! Fine! Don't give me that 'you're an idiot' look. I get it," she softened, "You have to tell him though. Better he hear that it's fake from you than him finding it on a random search."

Kay nodded.

Harley's typical, evil smile returned and she asked, "So….how was the day?"

Kay rolled her eyes and talked about where they went and what they did. Harley's grin seemed to grow with every word. "What is so funny?" Kay finally asked. That look meant something bad for sure.

"I'm just glad all my hard work paid off. I've never seen you so happy," she said, "Plus you didn't correct me about it being a honeymoon." Harley logged off the chat before Kay could say anything.

She glared at the screen and exited the window. Typical Harley.

Kay changed into pajamas and knocked on Kyoya's door. Nervous thoughts kept jolting across her mind. Would he be angry? Would he care? What if he didn't believe the picture was a fake?

"Come in!" he called. She walked in to find the room dark. Kyoya had the television on pause, and the light from the computer in his lap was illuminating his face.

Kay carried in her laptop wordlessly and sat next to him on the couch. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Kay met his eyes. "I want you to know, this was totally faked. I just wanted to be the one to show you so you didn't get mad. Harley's asking Ryan to look into it now."

She turned the computer around to show him. She braced herself for the worst. She waited for him to yell.

Instead, he glanced at it, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Kay, I've already seen it."

Kay was confused. "When?"

Kyoya shrugged, "I got it in my email about a week ago. There wasn't an address or a subject, just the picture. I knew it was faked. I wasn't concerned."

Kay frowned. Even Harley, the queen of blackmail herself, thought that it was real on first glance. "How did you know it wasn't real?"

He gave a soft smile, and closed her laptop. "Remember when we went to the botanical gardens a few months ago?"

Kay frowned, "Uh…yea?"

"Do you remember what you were wearing?"

Kay thought back. She'd fought with Harley forever that day, because she wanted to wear tennis shoes, but Harley said it would ruin the outfit. She remembered black pants and a green top. Her eyes widened with realization.

He nodded, "Same as the picture."

"How did you know?" she asked.

He shrugged, "We went for a walk together, by the rose gardens. I pulled a few petals out of your hair and kissed you. I just…remembered."

If it wasn't for the dim lighting, Kay could swear he was blushing. Kyoya? Blush? No, she must have been wrong.

Just before he pressed play, Kay reached out a hand and closed_ his_ laptop. He frowned at her. "My birthday," she said, leaning up to kiss his jaw, "I want you to put work away for two hours and just watch the movie with me."

Kyoya seemed tense for a moment, but then he put the laptop on the coffee table next to hers, relaxed into the couch, and started the movie.

The day finally caught up with Kay halfway through the movie, she fell asleep.

After it was over, Kyoya turned off the television, and sat up. Kay blinked at him drowsily. "Time for bed."

Kay kissed him on the cheek and stumbled to her room. She collapsed in her bed very happy. The best day ever, spent with Kyoya. _Her_ Kyoya.

Of course, something had to ruin it.

During breakfast the next morning, Hotta handed Kay a cell phone. She frowned at him, confused, then went to the hallway. "Hello?"

"Kay," Harley was hyperventilating, "I can't find Artemis!"

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"I- I went to work and when I came back the door was open. Nothing's missing so I must have forgotten to close it and she got out and…and…and…" Harley started to cry, "It's all my fault! What do we do?!"

Kay was calm. It was one of the reasons she and Harley got along so well; one was calm when the other flipped out.

"Call the Host Club. Tell them you need their help with a search party for Artemis. Start with Tamaki. He'll assemble the troops. Alright? I need you calm enough to call him, okay?"

Harley swallowed and choked out, "Okay."

"We'll be back soon, alright?"

Harley ended the call, and Kay called Hikaru next. "Yea?" he asked. Typical greeting from the twins.

"Harley lost Artemis and she's panicking. I need you to go calm her down and help her search. Tamaki should be over there soon. If he's not, call him for her."

"I'm on it," he said simply. He ended the call. Leave it to Hikaru to be straight to the point.

Kay took a shaky breath, and closed the phone. She'd been collected for Harley's sake. Now all she wanted to do was go home and search.

"Problem?" Kyoya asked behind her.

Kay turned around, and handed him his phone. He took it, but his eyes never left her face. He knew something was wrong.

"Artemis is missing. Harley's trying to find her right now, and I told her to call Tamaki."

Kyoya was dialing a number before she finished her sentence, "I'll tell the pilot. We should be home before the day is over."

Kay hugged him tight. They were back at the apartment by ten.

Harley hugged Kay, and there were still tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry to make you come back. We just can't find her!" Tamaki was crying next to her, and Haruhi was awkwardly patting both of them on the shoulders.

Kay took a flashlight from Mori and asked Hunny, "How far out have you guys looked?"

"We've searched the complex, and a couple miles into the woods across the street. You should probably start there."

Kay nodded, and Kyoya took her hand. The second they were out of earshot of the club Kay began, "I am so sorry. I know the trip was important to you and you have every right to be angry that we had to leave for a dog but I really love her and so does Harley. I really am sorry. You put so much thought and-"

Kyoya cut her off with a kiss.

"Kay," he began, when she was finally silent.

"Hmmm?" his kisses had the ability to render her speechless; a skill he was proud of.

"Did you ask me to take you back?"

Kay shook her head.

"Would you have been happier if we stayed?"

Kay, again, shook her head.

Kyoya tilted her chin up so she looked him in the eyes. "The goal was to make you happy. If searching for a dog in the middle of the woods is what does the job, then I will gladly do this every night."

Kay could see the resolve in his eyes. He meant it. He _wasn't_ angry.

Kay squeezed his hand and led him further into the woods.

They searched until three in the morning. Kay would've happily continued, if Kyoya hadn't dragged her back under the threat of a bodyguard. They were about to cross the road that led to the complex when a pair of glinting green eyes began to run towards them.

Kay ran forward and felt to her knees, catching her dog in her arms. "Artemis!" she said, burying her face in the German shepherd's fur. "Where were you, you stupid dog?"

Artemis licked the side of her head, and then lunged at Kyoya when Kay released her. He scratched the top of her ears, and her tail wagged. She liked Kyoya.

They dragged the dog back to the complex, where Harley did the same thing as Kay, only with tears.

"Dumb, stupid, no-good, selfish dog," Harley sobbed into the Artemis's neck, "I'm so happy you're okay!"

The club said goodnight without much fanfare- everyone was dead-tired. Kyoya kissed Kay's cheek and promised her he'd see her tomorrow before Hotta drove the limo away.

"So," Harley began when they were back in the apartment, "where's my souvenir?"

Kay rolled her eyes, reached into her back, and pulled out a purple watch with the Statue of Liberty on it.

Harley took it with a sour expression. She giggled when Kay tossed her a chocolate bar as well, "Thank you, buddy!"

Kay rolled her eyes and gave Artemis another hug. Harley was as moody as Hikaru some days.


	4. Chapter 4

A note to readers: Please don't kill me! *hides*

* * *

The next morning, a chauffeur knocked on Kay's door. She was in pajamas when she answered it. "Hello?"

"Miss Katherine?" the man asked. It wasn't Kyoya's usual driver. This guy was in black from head to toe, with a perfectly straight hat and perfectly shined shoes.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Ootori requested to see you, ma'am. He said it was urgent and sent me to collect you."

"Uh…okay," Kay said. It was still early-eight o'clock to be exact. She went to her room and changed into business casual attire- a blue blouse, black pants, and the only pair of flats she owned. She scribbled out a note to Harley- something about a ninja picking her up- it was too early to think on a holiday. The ride to Mr. Ootori's work was silent. The chauffeur wasn't rude, but he wasn't really friendly either. He seemed like a man who took his job seriously, same as his boss.

Kay wondered what wanted to talk to her about. She'd been training with his security teams for about a year- maybe he didn't need her anymore?

Kyoya's father worked in a building as cold an emotionless as the man himself. Grey stone walls, glass windows, and lifeless interior made Kay sympathetic for her poor boyfriend. The receptionist had her hair pinned back so tight it made _Kay's_ head hurt.

Mr. Ootori's office was on the top floor (shocker) with a giant window taking up an entire wall behind his desk. There was a single seat in front of the desk, and it was hard and uncomfortable. Kay had dealt with men like him before- men who had power, and liked to show it off without outright bragging. Mr. Ootori was perched like a king, here on his throne, and she had the distinct feeling she was supposed to feel like an ant before his gaze.

However, she felt more like a tired teenager in business clothes.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked.

He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Kay sat.

"I understand you went on a trip with my son to New York," he began.

"Yes," she replied. Where was this going?

"You two had adjoining rooms?"

"Yes."

Mr. Ootori gave her a look that said all too clearly what he was implying, but Kay didn't care. She knew he was doing it to try to make her feel intimidated. Like his stupidly huge office, or the fact that limos had to take his children everywhere. Kay and both knew his son was not the kind of man who would take advantage of a woman.

"Kyoya has been enamored with you for quite some time now, Miss Katherine," Mr. Ootori said, "It is my understanding that you are looking into colleges. Have you received any offers that have piqued your interest?"

Kay raised an eyebrow. She'd been getting scholarship offers for the last six months, but she'd dismissed them all because they required she move. She really should have known Mr. Ootori had something to do with them.

"None so far, sir. My goal is to stay local."

Mr. Ootori nodded, as if it made sense. "May I be frank with you?" he asked.

Kay was surprised. She would be downright speechless if he had the ability to be 'frank' but she didn't voice her thoughts. Instead she said, "Of course, sir."

"I know you are simply interested in my son for his money. I admit it is partially my fault- I forced you two together for a month- some sort of relationship was bound to grow. I assumed my son was impervious so such notions, but apparently he is not as strong willed as I hoped. I am happy to keep you in my employ, as you are by far the best thief my men have ever trained with, but I must ask that you stop your romantic involvement with Kyoya."

Kay wished she could say she was taken aback, but she'd figured this would happen eventually. It wasn't good for Kyoya's image, and, by association, Mr. Ootori's, to be seen with a commoner and ex-thief. Still, she might as well try to correct him, "I am not interested in Kyoya's money, Mr. Ootori."

"I am not judging you, Miss Katherine. You were raised by the best thief of a generation. It's only natural you would be attracted to shiny things. You are the Kat, after all," he smirked at his own joke, "and I must compliment you on thinking ahead for the future. Married to an Ootori, you would have access to billions. However, I am afraid I cannot let my son be the one you use. He is rather useful, at the moment. You understand," he gave her a practice business smile, and Kay got chills as she realized where Kyoya's Host Club smile came from.

"Sir, with all due respect, I am not leaving your son. If he wants to be with me, it's his decision. He's an adult."Kay bowed, and made her way to the door.

As her hand rested on the knob, Mr. Ootori's voice rang out, "I will disown him."

Kay turned slowly. "What?"

"My son will be completely cut off from any and all funding from my accounts if he doesn't stop seeing you. He'll be unable to attend his school, be with his friends, even live in his house, and it'll be all because of you," Mr. Ootori's face was as smooth and emotionless as marble. His voice didn't waver.

Kay remained silent in shock.

"If you love him, and I truly believe you do, you won't do that to him."

Mr. Ootori returned to work at his desk, as Kay stood dumbfounded by the doors. "What have I done to offend you?" she finally managed to ask.

"My dear, it is nothing personal. I simply need my son fully focused. He's much brighter than his brothers, but he cannot shine if the attention is diverted to you."

When Kay said nothing, Mr. Ootori said, "The offer for the scholarship is still on the table, if you're concerned about your future."

Kay didn't bother to correct him about her being a gold-digger again. She simply said, "I don't want your money," and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A note to readers: Anyone catch the ironic-joke in the last chapter? ;) I don't own _Dead Space_.

* * *

Kay took a bus back home, refusing the offer of the chauffeur, and thought hard as she walked the couple blocks back to the complex. She needed to tell him, obviously, but how? She didn't want to think about what his reaction would be.

And one thought kept nagging her, like a fly in her ear: what if she was holding him back?

Kay stopped at the supermarket on near the apartments. She would need some time alone with Kyoya, and it would be tough to get Harley out of the house…

Hikaru was playing _Dead Space _on their couch while Harley gripped his arm. She loved this that one, but couldn't play it because of the jump-scares. It was Kay's favorite game.

Kyoya was on his laptop in the armchair next to the couch. He was on his feet the second Kay walked through the door. "What did my father want?" he asked.

Kay glanced at him, then at the couple on the couch. Hikaru was trying to be stealthy about eavesdropping; his character was moving slowly about the quiet screen. Harley, however, was blatantly sitting on the edge of her seat, staring at Kay and Kyoya.

Kay pulled the purchase from the supermarket out of her bag.

"Fifteen bucks to your favorite restaurant," she said, holding the gift card out of reach of Harley, who suddenly took an epic leap off the couch, "_Only_ if you leave the apartment for the next half an hour."

Harley made a sound like a whining dog, and stared at the card. "Why don't you go to a hotel if you want to be alone?"

Kay's jaw dropped, and Harley took another lunge at the card. Kay's reflexes were fast enough to keep a hold of it.

"You have to vacuum this week too," Harley said.

"Fine," Kay replied.

"Deal!" Harley snatched up the card and Hikaru followed her out the door. Kay locked it behind them and turned off the console.

"Kay?" Kyoya finally asked, "What's the matter?

"Your father will disown you if we don't stop dating. He thinks it's going to interfere with your future." Kay thought the blunt approach was best. She wanted to get this over with.

She'd wondered what he'd do. Would he get angry? Would he agree with his father?

"Oh," Kyoya looked relieved, "That's all? I've got several bank accounts set up myself with plenty of money to keep me financially secure. Don't worry about his threats."

Kay wished it could be finished, but she knew what it was like to have no family. She wouldn't make him live through the same.

"Kyoya," Kay shook her head, "I'm not going to be the reason you have a problem with your father." She watched the tension rise in his posture. He was growing quietly angry.

"I've always had a problem with my father," Kyoya frowned at her, "Being with you cannot cause much more of a conflict in the relationship."

"You may think that now, but what about in five years? Or ten? We're the first people either of us has seriously dated, and usually those couples don't stay together. If we break up, what will you have? Your family won't take you, because you chose a girl over blood."

"You are part of my family; if my father cannot see that, then that's his fault. I love you," Kyoya said. He tried to hold her, to end the argument, but she backed up. She wasn't finished.

"You've never known anything else! How can you be so sure this is love?!" Kay was growing panicked. What if she ruined Kyoya? She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"I know!" he shouted. Kyoya took a step towards her; his eyes were burning with anger.

Kay backed away. It was the first time he raised his voice to her, and she was startled.

His face immediately softened, and he held his hands out in a gesture to show he meant no harm. "Please don't ask me to explain," he said. His voice was pleading. "I don't want to think about it. Just trust me when I say this: I know I love you. I don't even want to think about not having you in my life.

He was begging her to drop it, to just believe what he said and pretend everything would be okay. But Kay couldn't do it. The thought of Kyoya getting kicked out of his home was enough to convince her.

"Kyoya," she said, staring at the wall behind him, "I think we should take a break."

"What?" his voice was low and dark. Kay didn't dare look at him.

"When I can get a college degree maybe your father will-"

"No!" Kyoya said. He could see where this was going, "He'll never approve; it doesn't matter."

Kay wouldn't listen. Perhaps after Kyoya got a month or two into the company business, his father would let him have a 'distraction'.

"We can see each other at school," she tried to make her tone optimistic.

"Kay," he took a step closer, "Look at me."

Kay stared at his jaw.

"No," he said. His voice was terrifying, "In the eyes."

Kay couldn't bring herself to do it. Kyoya placed a hand under her chin and gently tilted her head up so she was meeting his gaze.

"Look me in the eye," he said, "and tell me you want this. Tell me you want us to take a break, and I'll leave."

She thought about Kyoya getting kicked out, struggling to stay in school, explaining to colleges why he was shunned by his father… Yes; she wanted this.

"I want us to take a break."

Her voice was quiet. Kyoya dropped his hand, stood there for a moment, then brushed past her. He slammed the door.

Kay took a deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

A note to readers:I don't own _Batman_ or _Assassin's Creed._

I know this one took long, but I had school this week. I pose a question: Do you want longer chapters, or for me to update quickly as possible? Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoya had left his laptop on the chair when he stormed out. Kay went to shut it down and dropped into the chair when she saw the background.

Within the first few months of their dating, the Host Club had gone to the country-side for a weekend to enjoy the winter scenery. Harley and Kay had been invited, of course, and Tamaki insisted they take a train to make the experience more 'nostalgic'. Every club member had their own car. Some of them were entertaining. Tamaki was hopping from car to car, taking a short series of pictures and then jumping to the next car. Kay was the only other person in Kyoya's car. Tamaki's camera angle looked professional-like they had posed for the picture. The couple was holding hands, and Kay was smiling up at Kyoya. He'd told her something darkly amusing- she couldn't remember. Kyoya was giving one of his rare smiles back. Somehow Tamaki managed to capture the look in Kyoya's eyes- his attention was fully focused on her. It was the same look from New York. The look he gave her before he kissed her or when he thought she wasn't looking. It was the look that said how much she meant to him. She was his weakness. Kay felt her stomach clench and closed the laptop. She'd give the computer to Tamaki next time she saw him.

Kay went to the sink. Drank some water. She closed her fist around the glass and pushed the thoughts to the back of her head. She needed a distraction. She organized the stacks of dvd's in front of the television. Cleaned the stove. Washed the dishes. She finally popped in a movie and settled on the couch. Kay focused on the plastic storyline and tried to pretend she hadn't made a huge mistake.

* * *

Kyoya took the car to his father's business. He sulked in the elevator, and even Hotta didn't dare to talk to him. He strode right past the receptionist's desk and yanked the doors open without knocking. His father was signing something on his desk.

"Yes?" he asked simply, eyeing Kyoya like a cockroach had crawled into his room instead of his son.

"Whatever you said, it worked," Kyoya 's voice was calm and low. It would have sent chills up anyone's spine- except, of course, the father he inherited it from. "Kay refuses to continue our relationship. So I want you to leave her alone."

His father raised an eyebrow. "Are you accusing me of-"

"I know you took Artemis; I can't prove it of course. I also know you withheld the acceptance letter to the only university she really wanted to attend. And doctoring a picture to embarrass her? That seems a bit low- even for you."

Kyoya's father folded his hands. His face remained emotionless and relaxed. "I have no idea what you mean," he said in a flat tone, "But I hope you will be more focused now that she is out of the picture. You have several assignments due I'm still waiting on, and I believe you have a school project to work on?"

Kyoya glared and turned his back to his father.

"I'm sure she'll be more focused without you, too," Ootori sounded like he was trying to be comforting, and Kyoya knew from childhood experience to be suspicious, "She might even get that letter in the mail soon. I hope they'll accept late registration."

Kyoya's hand tightened on the doorknob until he bruised his fingers. His father had won.

For now.

* * *

Kay was curled up on the couch watching 80's Batman when Harley got home. She slammed the door behind her. "What the hell did you do to that poor boy?!"

Kay frowned, "What?"

"You tell us you want to be alone, and then you break his heart?!"

"Harley," Kay said warningly, "What are you talking about?"

"Tamaki said Kyoya went to his father's work, then went straight home and locked himself in his room! He won't talk to anyone, not even his best friend," Harley frowned, "If you told him you love someone else I cannot be held accountable for my actions!"

"Harley!" Kay's voice rose in volume, and she fought to keep it from breaking. "His father threatened to disown him. We had to break up."

Harley's jaw dropped, "You stupid-" she threw a pillow at Kay, who ducked it.

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked.

"He could have stayed here or with Tamaki or…"

Kay raised her eyebrows, and Harley stopped talking. Harley wasn't one for thinking ahead- she was just realizing what disowned would mean. Everything Kyoya had worked for, his whole life, would be thrown away.

Harley relaxed her stance. "I'm sorry buddy…" she said.

Kay hugged her, and Harley exclaimed, "We need chocolate ice cream and girl time!" before dragging Kay out the door.

Kay spent the rest of the day picking at food and pretending to listen to Harley rant about whatever new video game trend she was following. When Harley finally called her on her moping, Kay felt like a terrible person. Everything just seemed less _interesting_ without Kyoya here. Distractions and banter were not helping. It was like there was nothing to look forward too. Would she ever see that precious smile again? The evil look in the black eyes?

Kay went to bed early when they got home, and tried to fall asleep and drown the emotions that were suddenly rising in her throat. She whipped away a tear angrily. When did she become the emo character in a tragic love story?

She _would _be with Kyoya again. She was determined. She'd ace every class, get a great job, and she and Kyoya would live happily ever after. Kay smirked at her own naivety, but she clung to the comforting thought until she fell asleep.

_Kyoya's tie was too tight around his throat. Kay could see it, but when she tried to get to him, she felt her own neck cinched from behind. Kyoya clawed at his throat, and Kay panicked as she watched his lips turn blue. She tried to reach for him again, but the tie around her throat constricted, and she choked. Kyoya grabbed for her weakly, before falling to his knees, and then onto his face. Kay's vision was blackening when she dropped. At the last second, her head snapped back as someone pulled her hair. Angela. The witch giggled as she watched Kay suffer. Kay 's hands dropped from where they'd been grabbing at the tie and her eyes grew glazed. Angela shoved her to the floor and Kay could only watch as she dragged a limp Kyoya away by his noose._

Kay blinked awake and stared at the ceiling.

It seemed as if she'd need her medication again. It was too late for her too take it tonight, though. Kay went to the front room and played mindless video games until it was time to get ready for school.


	7. Chapter 7

By lunch, Kay had the art of avoiding Kyoya down to a science. She would walk into the room, sit in the back, try not to fall asleep, and be the first out the door. Impressive and exhausting. Kay didn't know if Kyoya would try to talk to her, but right now she was so dead-tired, she wasn't even sure if she could come up with a coherent thought. An argument or an explanation for him would just put her to sleep.

At lunch Kay sat with Harley (of course), Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ryan. Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya sat at the Host Club table. Kay didn't spare them a glance the entire time. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this routine up, but she was in no mood to find out today.

Kay picked at her food. Peanut-butter sandwich and chocolate milk. She knew it was a lunch for five-year-olds, but it was her favorite. Usually. Now the bread stuck to her mouth and the milk tasted like mud going down. She pushed the food away and laid her head on the table. Maybe she could get some sleep.

"Kay, you look awful," Ryan said. Kay glared at him. "I just mean you should go home," Ryan raised his hands in a sign of surrender. Harley insisted Kay's glare could 'melt glaciers', and at the moment, Kay was proving her right.

"Leave her alone, Ryan," Harley said, stealing Kay's sandwich, "She grew a heart, and had to rip it out yesterday."

Ryan gave the girls a confused look, and Kay turned her look to Harley. Harley rolled her eyes, because she knew Kay was too tired to put up a fight, and said, "I'll tell you when her majesty here grows some flesh over the wound."

Kay was silent until Ryan said, "I couldn't track the address of the picture, but I know it was faked."

Kay frowned at him before she remembered he'd been out of the loop the last few days. "Mr. Ootori sent it," she said, "He was trying to get Kyoya to hate me. I think I managed that on my own."

Ryan asked for an explanation, but Kay left it to Harley; her eyes were finally drifting shut.

* * *

When Kay was finally able to drag herself out of the last class of the day, she was looking forward to a good nap. Harley sent her a text that she would be at school for a couple hours, and to go home without her. Ordinarily, Kay would be worried Harley was scheming, but ordinarily Kay would also have eaten lunch and not slept her way through classes.

Unfortunately, just as she made it to the parking lot, Kazuhiko stepped in front of her. "Hello," he said, with a nasty grin.

Kay rolled her eyes. Over the last year, Kazuhiko had mostly left her alone. Occasionally she'd hear some snide remark spoken loudly in the hallway as she passed, but no one paid him any attention after the incident at the Ootori's party anyway. He'd never directly confronted her, and Kay always thought it had something to do with Kyoya's firm grip on the stock-market and Hotta's size.

Now, however, Kay had neither one to back her up. Plus, Kazuhiko managed to pick the one day in months that she hadn't gotten a decent sleep. Was it a fair fight? No, but Kazuhiko had it coming. Kay was in no mood to be messed with.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just to inquire about your little boyfriend. Seems his dad's got him working double shift. Must leave you pretty lonely." Kazuhiko raised his eyebrows and reached out a hand on the word _lonely_ to rub her shoulder. Kay smacked his hand away and side-stepped him.

Kazuhiko walked beside her as she started the long and harrowing journey to the back of the lot for the car she and Harley shared.

"Please leave me alone," she said bluntly, weaving between cars to try to slow him down.

No such luck.

"Aw; what's the matter? Mr. Perfect under too much stress? You know, there are plenty of us out there who are willing to divert the _necessary_ attention. I promise it would be no burden on my part."

Kay rolled her eyes. Any attempt Kazuhiko made to get her was simply a personal insult to Kyoya. He had literally no real interest in her.

"My dear Kazuhiko: I would not go on a date with you if dictionaries and pigs fell from the sky. I would simply eat bacon and watch the rain break your bones," Kay blinked at her own words. _Damn_, she was tired.

Kay finally spotted her car, and it was all she could do not to run to it. She popped open a door and locked herself in before Kazuhiko could get over his shock. Kay raced out of the parking lot and back home.

* * *

"Okay, team!" Harley said, smacking a palm with her fist, "Plan '_G__et Kay and Kyoya Back Togethe_r' is now in progress!"

"Right!" saluted the twins and Hunny. Mori nodded. Tamaki was in his emo-mushroom-corner, wallowing in sorrow at the loss of his leadership. Kyoya headed straight home to work on a mysterious 'project' that no doubt had something to do with his father.

"Harely?"Haruhi asked tentatively. She was standing off to the side.

"Yes?"

"Isn't there a reason they broke up? Maybe we shouldn't interfere."

Harley shook her head, "Those two were perfect together! Just because Ootori threatened to take Kyoya's money isn't a good enough reason. We have to convince Kay that she can't let him go. Tamaki," Harley began, turning to the emotional king, "How long do you think we have until Kyoya shuts her out completely and gives up on her?"

"Hmm…" Tamaki frowned, calculating. Kyoya never had anyone he cared so much for before, but he wasn't a man to hold out irrational hope. He was far too proud and practical. "I'd say we have a week if absolutely nothing happens. If we can get _any_ sort of interaction at all before then, there's a chance we can get some more time. But if Kay shows pointed interest in avoiding him, there's nothing any of us can do."

Harley nodded, "I have an idea. Can we get the Host Club to do a horse-riding thing Friday after school? I'll bring Kay."

Tamaki frowned. "No problem, but can I ask why?"

"I'll tell you later," the Queen of blackmail winked, "I've got a few calls to make."


	8. Chapter 8

A note to readers: I would post excuses for you, but then there would be no room left on the page for the story.

* * *

Kay had her arms crossed and was glaring at her best friend. Harley dragged her out to this strange farm only to find the Host Club, smiling for pictures while girls swooned behind the camera.

The air smelled like fall, and normally Kay would have enjoyed the beautiful day. But at the moment, she was too busy ignoring the girls that were shamelessly wrapping their arms around Kyoya's waist.

Plus, there were…the _horses_. It wasn't that Kay disliked horses, per say. She just wasn't comfortable around huge animals that could maim someone with a single kick to the head. She wasn't afraid of them.

Really.

And when a horse snuck up behind her and let out a whine in her ear, she jumped because she was startled. No other reason.

"Aw, come on, Red," Harley said, "They aren't gonna eat ya!"

Kay glared. Harley was riding like a professional. She had a beautifully dark horse named 'Blackjack' and had no trouble steering the gentle thing around. "They just wanna play!" Harley said. She led her horse away from Kay and to the twins, riding matching caramel-colored mounts. Blackjack and Hikaru's horse chased each other around for a bit, as Karu's watched with mild amusement.

Kay almost tripped as the same horse from before tried to chew a mouthful of her hair.

"Leave me alone," she hissed, walking away. The horse followed curiously. Kay spun around, looking desperately for shelter as it got closer and whinnied in her face.

"That's just Butterscotch," said a man's voice behind her.

Kay glanced back, and a classically dressed cowboy (complete with wide-brimmed hat and leather boots) sauntered around to place a hand on the horse's side. "She's sweet as sugar; wouldn't hurt a fly." The man looked young, college age really, and had brown eyes and blond hair. He was tall and carried himself well. What really caught Kay's attention, however, was the familiar twang in his voice…

"Are you American?" she asked in English, with her old accent.

"Sure am, sweetie," he tilted his hat at her, "Texas; born and raised. What about you?"

Kay had lived in several states with her father; "Nevada," she said. "We didn't have many horses where I was. City-girl, I'm afraid."

"Really?" he cocked his head to the side, "You seem pretty shy for a city-girl. What are you doing all the way out here in Japan?"

"Could ask you the same thing, Texas," she replied.

The man winced, "Name's Sam," he said, extending a hand. "Yours?"

"Katherine," she said, shaking it, "Friends call me Kay. Well, most of them." Kay rolled her eyes in the direction of Harley.

"Kay?" Sam frowned at the strange name, but didn't comment when she didn't elaborate, "Well, Kay, it's nice to finally meet someone from back home. May I ask what you're doing with the…" Sam stared at Tamaki, who had a girl in his lap and was whispering in her ear. Several girls were standing at rapt attention to the side. "Eccentric," Sam finally decided, "Millionares?"

Kay grinned, "Friends of a friend."

Sam said, "That's a pretty smile."

Kay blushed and looked at the ground. Sam laughed, "A blush, too? Now I can't help it. Will you go out with me?"

Kay's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry…What?"

"Come to dinner with me," Sam shrugged, "At the very least we can talk about the good ol' USA. It's nice to meet someone who isn't a tourist." He looked hopeful.

"I would really love to," Kay said, "But I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm kind of hoping for…well…a break. I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head, still smiling. "At least take my number," he said, pulling out his phone, "I'd love to see you again- even just as friends."

Kay smiled, relieved, and pulled her phone out as well.

It was just when they were finished and started talking again that Harley noticed the cowboy-shaped snag in her master plan. She motioned the twins over and they began to whisper. Harley hopped off her horse and made her way over to Kay, who was laughing.

Harley looped her arm through Kay's and said, "'Scuze us," before towing her friend out of earshot.

"What's up?" Kay asked, still smiling.

"Why are you flirting?! You guys broke up Wednesday!" Harley looked pissed.

Kay's smile faded, "I can't make friends besides you?"

Harley raised an accusing eyebrow, "You've never been interested in making friends before."

"You took off and left me surrounded by animals you know I don't like," Kay growled. Harley flinched. "On top of that, you dragged me out here to watch Kyoya flirt? What was the goal? To get me jealous? I told you we broke up for a reason. Mind your own business!"

Kay stormed off before Harley could respond. She found a picnic bench on a hill behind the farm, and she took a seat on the table. She waited for her nerves to calm. Harley could rarely make her upset, but watching Kyoya flirt always put her on edge. She'd avoided the Host Club activities long before they broke up.

"Enjoying the silence?" asked an all too familiar voice behind her.

Kay didn't bother to look back. "Hey, Kyoya."

Kyoya sat on the bench near where her boots were resting, and leaned back. His shoulder and her knee were almost brushing. "How was your week?" he asked, "Calculus two treating you alright?" He wasn't looking at her, but this was a habit Kay had grown used to; it meant he didn't want her to read him.

"I'm doing okay; don't know how without my awesome tutor."

Kyoya smirked.

They sat in silence for a while, and Kay finally asked, "Kyoya, what kind of break-up is this?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said. His back had gone stiff.

"Are we actually taking a break, here? Are we still friends? Are we going to do the avoid-and-awkwardness thing?"

"I think you're doing the 'avoidance thing' very well," Kyoya stood up and turned to face her, "I would very much like to be your friend, Katherine."

Kay winced at the use of her formal name. He'd called her Kay when they'd gotten comfortable with each other, and it was a horrible reminder of what she'd destroyed.

"Why aren't you riding the horses?" he asked suddenly.

Kay shrugged, "Not a big fan. Why trust animals that can throw us off at any second?"

Kyoya gave a half-smile, "Ride with me. I promise the horse will be nice."

He offered his hand, and Kay knew that he was asking if she still trusted him- if they could still be friends. Kay sighed and took it. Why did she feel she'd regret this?


End file.
